castlefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Season 5 Victims and Killers
This is a list of Victims and Killers etc. from Season 5 of Castle by episode. After the Storm Murder Victim *Cole Maddox Attempted Murder Victim *Michael Smith - also known as Mr. Smith Attempted Killer *Cole Maddox - left Mr. Smith for dead Killers *Michael Smith - he wired his floor safe with a bomb, which killed Cole Maddox Cloudy with a Chance of Murder Murder Victim *Mandy Michaels Killer *Miles Haxton Secret's Safe with Me Murder Victims *Wendy Dupree *Wendell Dupree Killer *Kirby Smith Murder, He Wrote Murder Victim *Randall Franklin Killer *Deputy Adam Jones Probable Cause Murder Victim *Tessa Horton Framed Killer *Richard Castle Killer *Jerry Tyson The Final Frontier Murder Victim *Anabelle Collins Killer *Stephanie Frye Swan Song Murder Victim *James Swan Killer *Zeke After Hours Murder Victim *Father Joe McMurtry Killer *Leo Secret Santa Murder Victim *James Edmund Smith - also better known as Edmund Smith Killer *Gwenn Harwin Significant Others Murder Victim *Michelle Twohey Killer *Jane Garrison - who is really Leann Piper, the not so dead wife of Billy Piper. Under the Influence Murder Victim *Holly Rhodes Killer *Regina Cane Death Gone Crazy Murder Victim *Beau Randolph Killer *Troy Strickland Recoil Murder Victim *Melanie Rogers Attempted Murder Victim *William Bracken Framed Killer *Robert McManus Killer *Noah Charles Conspirator *Benjamin Moss Reality Star Struck Murder Victim *Hannah Green Killer *Ashley Robinson Target (Part 1) Murder Victims *Hasim Farouk *Roger Henson Attempted Murder Victim *Douglas Stevens - shot by Hasim Farouk who trying to stop the van Killers *Douglas Stevens - killed Hasim Farouk when he hit with van *Jackson Hunt - killed Roger Henson after torturing him for information on the kidnappers Kidnap Victims *Alexis Castle *Sara El-Masri Kidnappers *Douglas Stevens *Roger Henson *Unknown kidnappers Hunt (Part 2) Murder Victims * Jacque Henri * Gregory Volkov * Unknown kidnappers Attempted Murder Victims *Alexis Castle - targeted to die by Volkov *Richard Castle - targeted to die by Volkov Killer *Jackson Hunt - killed Henri, Volkov and numerous unnamed kidnappers Kidnap Victims *Alexis Castle- rescued *Sara El-Masri - release after ransom was paid Kidnappers *Gregory Volkov *Unknown Kidnappers Scared to Death Murder Victims *Jason Bennett *Val Butler Attempted Murder Victim * Mark Heller Killer *Amanda Lowery The Wild Rover Murder Victim *Jimmy Whelan Killer *Maggie Finch The Lives of Others Murder Victim *Clara DeWinter Killer *Gavin DeWinter Conspirator *Selena Rigas The Fast and the Furriest Murder Victims *Anne Cardinal *Justine Bolton Killer *Dr. Paul Devlin The Squab and the Quail Murder Victims *Arthur Felder *Cory Harrison Attempted Murder Victim *Eric Vaughn Killers *Cory Harrison - killed Arthur while trying to kill Vaughn *Thomas Barber - killed Cory and tried to kill Vaughn Conspirators *Cindy Paralti *David Anderson Still Murder Victims *Kelly Runther *Jeffrey Sklar Attempted Murder Victim *Diego Jimenez Suicide *Archibald Fosse - Killed himself by using pen to neck Killer *Archibald Fosse The Human Factor Murder Victim *Dale Tanner Killer *Sean Tanner Watershed Murder Victims *Pamela Bonner - killed in car accident by Colin Rigsdale III *Erika Albrook - killed by Martin Tillage *Ian Blaylock - killed by Martin Tillage Killer *Colin Rigsdale III - killed Pamela Bonner in car accident *Martin Tillage - murder Erika and Ian Category:Lists